


Changes

by strawberriesandtophats



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Retirement AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesandtophats/pseuds/strawberriesandtophats
Summary: Relationships change and evolve and often become better with time. These days Vimes could step into the Oblong Office and see the little smile on the Patrician’s face that was reserved for him and know that Vetinari wanted him to be there, serving the city and arresting everyone who broke the law. It hadn't always been like that.





	

“I just want to go back to how things used to be between us,” said a morose-looking Corporal Ping, stirring his hot cocoa and nodding at Nobby, who was listening attentively. “Relationships are always better in the beginning.”

Vimes poured himself a cup of coffee and took the clacks message from Lord Vetinari out of his pocket. He still had time for a brief break before heading to the Palace.

“Don’t you think so, Commander?” asked Ping, sipping his cocoa.

Vimes crumpled the clacks message in his fist and felt the sensation of a breeze against the back of his neck as someone moved behind him. For a second he could almost smell the lilac and see shiny black hair as the Assassin had lunged for the thugs. He remembered the calculating expression in those light blue eyes in the Palace’s prison cells and the look of surprise as he’d told Vetinari to shut up.

It was easier now, even though Lord Vetinari seemed to be unable to say emotional things and preferred to shower him in titles and rewards instead. But it was a certain relief not to fear that his badge was going to be taken away on a daily basis. Not that he was any better himself. Staring had proved to be a very effective communication device for them. Of course, Vetinari enjoyed being able to play him like a fiddle, but they had reached an understanding that they were in this together for the long run.

These days he could step into the Oblong Office and see the little smile on the Patrician’s face that was reserved for him and know that Vetinari wanted him to be there, serving the city and arresting everyone who broke the law. He’d point out Vimes’s achievements in front of diplomats and aristocrats like nothing pleased him more than to have someone like Vimes around, doing his job. And then Vetinari would grin, all teeth, when someone made a back-handed comment about Vimes’s age and possible retirement plans.

As if Vimes would retire.

As if Vimes would retire without him.

As if they wouldn’t end up in a cottage somewhere, where the rules that applied in the city no longer applied and they could do what they pleased.

As if they would not spend their lives in the city if that option did not present itself, as if they would not live beside each other until the very end.

Vimes drained his cup and shook his head.

“Beginnings are exiting,” Vimes said, “especially whirlwind romances and the like. But it’s when you’ve gotten comfortable that the fun starts, Corporal. That’s when you get to the good part.”

He left the coffee cup in the sink and headed for the Palace.


End file.
